


A little challenge

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: When Tegoshi comes back from England after filming for ItteQ, he brings some ideas with him.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A little challenge

  
Koyama is the first that comes to Tegoshi's mind when he is back in Japan after filming for ItteQ. 

"Have you ever had a foam party?" 

Koyama chokes on his eclair and Tegoshi waits, considering to pat his back. 

When Koyama breathes normally again, he leans forward, putting the snack on the table. 

"No," he says, "have you?" 

"No, but I really want to try" 

Tegoshi realizes Koyama can't yet know what happened in England so he tells him, and Koyama nods. 

"I don't have foam," he says, munching down the rest of this pastry, "but I have tons of massage oil I never used. A gift from a Kouhai." 

Tegoshi raises an eyebrow and grins but doesn't ask. Massage oil is also something he had always wanted to try. 

Two days later, Tegoshi is getting ready to show up at Koyama's place when he hears his phone beeping. 

"I'd like to contribute an idea aswell," it says, "I'd like to elaborate when you are here."

Tegoshi doesn't reply and continues to rummage through his closet for the tightest jeans he can find. 

Koyama silently opens the door and Tegoshi lets himself in, knowing the way all too well. 

Koyama steps behind him and dims the light before starting to speak. 

"I'd like to try something new. We will try not to speak, and I'll be the one to give you a massage."

"Okay," Tegoshi says, "I can't wait."

He looks around and realizes that Koyama had put quite the effort to make everything look comfortable and cozy. There are several mats on the floor and a humidifier, rose petals and various candles. 

"Kei-chan," Tegoshi says impressed, "you set all of this up for me?" 

Koyama just humms and hugs Tegoshi from behind sweetly, placing his head on the other man's shoulder. 

Tegoshi's hands try to shift backwards to squeeze Koyama's ass but he feels them being grabbed, not tight but firmly, and he blinks before Koyama turns him around. 

"One more thing I'd like to suggest," he says with that low voice that does funny things to Tegoshi's toes, "how about I touch you but you don't touch me. Like a little challenge" 

"Hmm" Tegoshi smirks because he likes challenges and everyone knows. 

"I agree," he says and steps a step forward, hands on his back until his nose is only lightly brushing the other man's. 

"Then touch me," he whispers with big brown eyes and Koyama growls, shoving both of them forward until Tegoshi yelps a little as he hits the edge of the bed with his knees and Koyama slides both hands underneath his shirt to slide it off. 

"I'll undress you now," he says and Tegoshi humms, closing his eyes to try to remember that he is not supposed to use his own hands. He feels Koyama's hands at all kinds of places on his body, stroking here and there while undressing him, taking his time, placing a few gentle kisses on his collarbone and on his neck in the process. 

By the time Tegoshi is in his boxers he is pleasantly aroused, cock half hard in his boxers and his lips are slightly parted, a pretty red flush on his chest. 

He has been good so far, the new experience of not touching feeling intense, and he concentrates on every brush of fingertips of Koyama on his skin. 

Koyama has long and nice fingers. They deliberately brush along his belly button, further down and up again, up further to circle a nipple, then the other one, suddenly pinching one and having Tegoshi gasp in surprise. He feels light, a bit like jelly and wants more. But he knows they said they want to try to keep silent so he uses his body to communicate. 

He opens his eyes and presses his lips together, giving Koyama a pleading, pouty look. 

Koyama strokes his cheek gently and pats his shoulder to motion for him to lay down. When Tegoshi lays down on his back, Koyama swirls his finger to signal for him to lay down on his back. 

Tegoshi does as he's told, crossing his arms and getting comfortable on the blankets. He realizes there is a waterproof one and he understands why when he feels the first drops of liquid dripping down on his back. He can't see it but Koyama is kneeling next to him, squeezing the tube slowly, drawing random circles along his spine. When he is content with the amount, he puts the tube aside and begins to roam his hands over the whole of Tegoshi's back and Tegoshi sighs. 

Koyama makes sure to only work on the upper back not to make a mess out of Tegoshi's boxers with the oil, and also to tease him. He kneads his hands into the flesh and revels in the little gasps he gets as a reaction. Tegoshi is completely relaxed now, breathing evenly and enjoying the sensations. 

Koyama uses a towel to clean his hands before finally hooking his fingers into the waistband of Tegoshi's boxers and Tegoshi gets the hint, slightly lifting his hips and letting Koyama take them off in a swift motion. 

He feels wonderful, trusting Koyama completely as he turns his head to the other side now, eyes still closed and he wonders where he would feel Koyama's hands next. 

What he does feel are indeed not only Koyama's hands this time but also his lips, pressing down on those spots that are not yet sticky with oil and Tegoshi begins to moan a little, wiggling his little butt in an attempt to get Koyama to touch him in other places. 

He's fully hard now, his cock sliding up and down on the mattress below him with every firm rub of Koyama's hands on his back back and forth that make his body move a little and the tip is wet, smearing some precum on the mattress, the texture of it adding to the stimulation. 

Tegoshi is so close to break the agreement and speak up but he bites his lips and tries hard not to. He lifts his butt higher in the air and moans when he finally feels a slick finger sliding down his cleft. 

Koyama is in about the same state. His arousal is pressing hard against his small black boxers but he had made a plan in the back of his mind. Normally he would easily give in now and give Tegoshi what he wants, unable to resist he would by now prepare him to fuck him into the mattress and sure they would both love it but tonight he wanted to try something different. He wanted to bring Tegoshi to a peak, just concentrate on this task. 

He coats his fingers with some lube, making sure they are nice and wet before sliding them between Tegoshi's ass cheeks. The noises the other man makes are so hard to resist or ignore and they make his cock twitch. He finds the needy hole, probing his fingers and nudging against it, feeling Tegoshi more than ready for an intrusion with every fiber of his body and every wiggle of his butt. 

He presses one inside, followed by another one and Tegoshi groans, eyes open now and trying to rock back against him. 

Koyama speds up slowly and feels his cock crying out for wanting to be in place of his fingers. He takes a deep breath and begins to finger Tegoshi harder, not intending to making him come though, he has different plans for that. 

When he withdraws his fingers, Tegoshi pants hard and turns his head around for the first time.

Koyama motions for him to turn around and Tegoshi does. 

No words are spoken like they had agreed upon and for some reason, it only adds to the heightening of the atmosphere which thick with arousal on both ends. Tegoshi's eyes are now glued to Koyama's silky expensive short boxers, or more likely what can be seen there, the rock hard flesh hidden underneath the fabric with precum tainting the surface where it appears and Tegoshi's gaze can only be described as hungry. 

Koyama is very aware of those eyes on his crotch and enjoys it, letting the effects pleasurably tickle down his spine as he begins to slide his hands down Tegoshi's front now, not teasing anymore and going straight for Tegoshi's cock, both warm hands slick with oil on the warm flesh and massaging it, twisting his wrists to work it as a whole, from balls to tip, Tegoshi's breathing becoming harder and his lips parted. 

Koyama presses his lips together, itching to slide over to kiss Tegoshi, press against him and feel his whole body against his own that is presenting itself to him so willingly but for this time he would stick to the plan. Normally he would be all over Tegoshi by now, but there was a certain appeal to do it differently now, to drag it out, to wait. To bring them both to the limit of arousal. 

Tegoshi sits up on his elbows to be able to watch better and his whimpers fill the room and Koyama feels accomplished having put so much effort into preparing this night. 

Tegoshi had indeed chuckled at him when he had first saw the setup but Koyama hadn't been bothered with that. 

Tegoshi is trying his hardest not to talk, Koyama can tell from his face which clearly shows his hard efforts and Koyama almost pities him. He really can't be a tease to Tegoshi for too long. 

Tegoshi's noises get louder as he writhes on the mats, he is able to cum any minute. Koyama's long, slender fingers stroke along his thighs and back to his dick, taking it in one hand while the other is fetching some more oil. Tegoshi sighs as he watches Koyama's hands now, twisting and stroking firmly yet slow, too slow for him to find release. 

He whimpers and Koyama smiles through a dark gaze before speeding up, properly jerking him off with all skill, pumping his cock in an attempt to get him off and Tegoshi moans unrestrained, thinking this would be it when at this moment, he sees Koyama shifting forward further and pushing those two fingers inside him again, inside his willing tight hole and it's too much. They are banging him hard, getting him off so good and he   
feels his orgasm being sucked from him intensely, unable to hold back his moans. 

He spurts all over Koyama's warm hands, panting uncontrollably as his body reaches its peak to slowly come down. 

He throws his palm over his forehead and lays down again flatly, not being able to do more than breathing at the moment.

"That was amazing," he hears Koyama whisper from somewhere close, and figures it is now okay to talk again, and he tiredly flashes Koyama a bright and earnest smile, the one he knows Koyama loves so much. 

Koyama smiles back and lays down next to him. 

"What are you going to do now?" Tegoshi asks honestly curious, gaze on the tented boxers. 

"Would you mind if I took care of it here?" Koyama says and Tegoshi shakes his head. 

The occasions he had seen Koyama touch himself are rare to him and he wants to indulge. 

With a sigh, Koyama pushes his pants down and makes quick work of the body part that demands his attention now. 

Tegoshi watches the sight of raw and primal need with fascination, lips still parted and with a rosy flush on his cheeks as Koyama shows him how he likes to touch himself in private when nobody is looking. It fels strangely intimate somehow. 

"That looks hot," Tegoshi says, and Koyama just moans as a reply, already close, his hand flying up and down the red swollen tip and shaft until he shudders, whitish liquid covering his hands. 

He takes a moment to breathe before rolling to the side to grab Kleenex for both of them which Tegoshi thankfully wants to take but Koyama shakes his head. 

"I want to do this," he says firmly and Tegoshi nods, loving how Koyama takes care of him so tenderly. 

"Kei-chan" he whispers, "this was wonderful. Thank you" 

Koyama smiles and lays his head against Tegoshi's shoulder. 

"I didn't overdo it with the candles and all?" 

Tegoshi chuckles. "So what? That's you and that's why we love you"

Koyama snorts and turns his head around but then Tegoshi's sweet lips are there, sealing this night into a sweet and hot memory. 


End file.
